narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sota's Puppets
Sōta has a multitude of different puppets he uses in fights. He even has a few signature categories which he makes a certain type of puppet, like some sort of army. One of those categories of puppets, he calls, Walkers. As in, Puppet Walkers. (Note, do not get these puppets mixed up from the assortment from the Shirogane Clan) Puppet Walkers The most commonly encountered form of Puppet Walker, the Clawed. They have a head that resembles that of Black Ant, long thing arms with three bladed fingers on each hand, a box chest with a technique formula at its centre with the kanji for "cut" (斬) in it, a thin spine connecting their chest to their hips and legs clad in black, tattered trousers. These puppets are extremely quick when it comes to attacking, their agility is formidable and they have a rapid way of attacking. They make a very deadly opponent for a selective few kinds of people or shinobi. They are known to also possess a few mechanisms. a selective few of these puppets have such a thing in the mouth, which when the jaw drops it will show the Kanji for 'Boom'. This is actually placed on one of three missiles like projectiles that can be projected from the 'mouth', and can explode on contact. Others can have a mechanism between their three fingers, in the 'palm', and can launch venomous senbon or bomb Kunai from here. Also, a couple may have a mechanism in the chest or torso, where they can launch four sturdy long chains. Nine Great Tragedies Nine extremely special puppets that are nearly everything to Sota, they are his true trumps and are not easily destroyed in combat, very sturdy and powerful puppets ranking from B-A Rank, maybe higher to S Rank when he's in control. These nine puppets all have different appearances and builds, however all are made from chakra and Sota's Mokuton, some he needs to create with some elemental chakra such as his own affinities. To summon these beasts, he needs to start with the tiger and snake to activate the summoning, then perform nine different handseals the require the user to memorize otherwise the summoning is a miserable fail, and these seals require quite the bit of stretching for the hands and fingers. After performing each seal he must slam his hands on the ground, and a different summoning mark will appear on the ground directly where he slammed his hands, or they will appear around him in a circle. This process also requires him to chant the names of each, what he calls, 'Tragedy'. * , a dragon that resembles a seahorse. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji . This puppet specializes in Water Release, and Genjutsu. * , a lean and slender tiger. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji . This puppet has a very high agility and jumping/pouncing power, and has little knowledge with Wind Release. * , a bird with elegant and dramatic plumage. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji . This puppet specializes in aerial tactics, evasive maneuvering, high evasion, and Wind Release. * , a tortoise with a shell made of overlapping plates. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji . This puppet is slow, however has an extremely high endurance statistic and is able to perform little Wood Release techniques through utilization of Sōta's chakra, and is a user in Earth Release. * , a massive serpent with golden scales. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji . This puppet has very quick and fluid movement that often teeter the opponent and it also has some venomous attacks, along with it have some knowledge in Water Release. * , an angelic priestess with flowing robes. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji . This puppet is a special Puppet, very skilled in Barrier Ninjutsu, and Wind Release, while also having fluid movement * , a priest that resembles a skeleton and carries a scythe. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji . This puppet is advanced in Fūinjutsu, having seals spread across it's body from it's creator and has a high agility, speed, and attack stat overall, and it is also a highly venomous puppet, bearing poisons in vapor, liquid, and solid form. * , a priest with a fox staff. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji . This puppet has much great knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu. Sometimes it will be given a sword from the Shinigami puppet, or from it's creator in case it must use Kenjutsu. * , the matching counterpart of Hokuto Sennin. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji . This puppet is skilled in Barrier Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and a tad bit of knowledge of Fūinjutsu. Seiryū.png|Seiryū. Byakko.png|Byakko. Suzaku.png|Suzaku. Genbu.png|Genbu. Kinja.png|Kinja. Tennyo.png|Tennyo. Shinigami.png|Shinigami. Hokuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin.png|Hokuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin. Paradise The beast is large, large enough that it's puppet master can stand upon it for a ride and control it from there, with large wings. It is headless, with bones protruding from the mouth on its chest and is covered in black feathers. It also has a long thin tail, and its hands and feet are clawed and sickly thin to the point where it looks almost bone-like with skin attached. Despite it's size it's actually quite quick in movement when it comes to Sota controlling it. It's claws are strong enough to pierce simple defensive Earth Release techniques, while with a powerful enough strike it can beat away basic Wind Release techniques, only few weak ones however. It is, like the other puppets, made out of chakra and Wood Release for a better endurance. A signature ability it has, thanks to Sota's recent upgrades of the puppet, it is able to release needle sharp dagger-like feathers from mechanisms within it's wings to fool the opponent into believing it's really wasting it's wings, when it's actually not. These feathers are made from real ones, just enhanced with a needle-like metal point on the end of it. The way the feathers are formed also fluidly augments it's speed of travel. DemonBirdPuppet.png|Paradise in work of construction; Unusable in role play as of yet Ace The bird-like creature is a very large beast. It's large enough for Sota to stand upon it's head for a ride while controlling it and enabling it to fly via enhancements in it's wings. It had a very large wingspan which had distinctive makings that combined near the middle. It also had two jet-like pistons near the end of its body, with two tails attached mainly to balance it's size out. This bird is like a juggernaut-ranked puppet of Sota's, having a high defense and endurance and having many different traps and puppet mechanisms for attack and assault. It's mighty difficult to control cause of it's size, and is still under construction and it's master is in training of wielding it properly. Ace.png|Ace